Bro X Reader
by WakingupwithAmnesia
Summary: n/a


**_Bro X Reader_** ** _– That's my sister!_**

 _"(F/n)?"_ Your younger sibling yelled from the bottom of the stairs. You grunted a response, and got off of your bed, Death Note manga in your hand. You pushed the wooden door open with little effort and padded to the top of the stairs. Skinny jeans adorned your legs and a giant hoodie from the next door neighbour settled around your shoulders. It was Bro's. Looking past the door, stood little Dave Strider, which meant his brother wasn't far behind.

"What is it Violet?" you called softly, and she chuckled. For an eight year old, she was highly independent. Scarily so.

"Can I go over to Dave's house for tea? Bro said you could come too!" She said excitedly. Her smile shone of innocence and you couldn't help but sigh, and nod. Violet screeched with delight, and Dave picked her up and spun her around, giggling.

"You can go over now; I just need to get my socks and-...Oh." You paused in your sentence as you just caught sight of Violets dress disappearing out of the front door. You smiled to yourself and pulled on your socks. You glanced out of the door. The Texan sun shined brightly, and not a cloud in the sky.

 ** _"Fuck it."_** You thought, and just walked out of your house in your socks, locking the door behind you.

Love sick bile rose in your throat as you made the short but slow walk over to the Strider residence. You scratched at the underside of your thumb nervously. The hoodie was so big, and you couldn't help but feel safe any time you put it on. You unclenched your other hand, and jumped a little when a soft thump against the pavement hit your ears. You looked down and almost slapped yourself in the face with a x2 face palm combo. Your Manga had been in your hand the entire time, and you hadn't even noticed it. " ** _Poor L"_** , you thought mistily as you looked down at the slowly tearing cover. You bent over, and picked it up. You looked down at the Strider house, and sighed through your nose. No turning back now.

You rang the bell, and almost immediately, the door opened and Bro Strider leant against the frame.

 _"Well, hello there darlin'_ His southern Texan accent drawled, and it sent shivers down your spine. You smiled at him, but it was more of a grimace and your sharp finger nails dug into your thumb.

 ** _"Godamnit he probably thinks you're an idiot!"_** Your inner voice screamed and you hummed in agreement. You caught yourself when you caught him staring at you with an odd expression.

"Whoops, Sorry there. Lost myself." You laughed a little, blushing pink. He gave an unsettling grin, before flash stepping away, leaving the door open, and you just, let yourself in.

Granted, you almost screamed when you stood on Little Cal. You sighed when you realised it was just him, and picked him up gently. Why did you have to fall in love with a man that was five years your senior, and have an unrivalled passion for puppets?

"Hey Cal. Sorry for almost stepping on you, I didn't see you." You said respectfully, and placed him on the sofa, leant against a pillow. You straightened the hat on his head, and cheerfully kissed his cheek. You liked Little Cal. There was something off about him, but he was chill. He gave a giggle, and you smiled. You heard loud laughter, and you moved into the kitchen, leaning against the back door frame as you stared outside with awe.

Bro Strider, was picking both of the kids up, and swinging them around gently, with little airplane noises. They were both giggling and snorting, and your heart just stuttered. He gently put them down, and they tugged him around the garden, forcing him to be a princess in one of their games , and the valiant knights rescued him from their tree house that Bro had built for them earlier that summer. After about an hour or so of you watching them, Violet complained of thirst, and so did Dave.  
"Snack time!" Dave declared, and you smiled at his forwardness.  
"I'll make it." You offered and Bro nodded, a little out of breath.

You went to the cupboard, and reached for the bread. You let out a soft gasp, as Bro leant behind you, his muscled chest leaning against your back. Your face went bright red as you felt a slight indentation in your ass. He reached to the shelf above the one you were trying to reach, and got out two Sippy cups. He moved away , and you let out a soft , almost disappointed sigh . You made them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches , and leant back against the side as you watched them eat. Violet yawned , and you glanced at the clock . It was 4pm .

" I think I better take Violet home for her nap." You wondered and Bro shook his head.  
" the little lady can stay here for her nap . Maybe for the full night." He said flawlessly. He gave that smile that hit your knees , and your shoulders sank as Violet cheered . She knew that expression. That expression meant that no matter how hard that you tried to resist , you would allow her to stay over.

" Finnneee…" You grumbled , and she chattered excitedly with Dave as they planned their evening. They practically wolfed down their sandwiches and ran away , and up the stairs , Dave dragging little Cal after them.

"Poor Cal." You and Bro both mused at the same time. You looked at each other in complete shock for a moment. Well ,you assumed it was shock , because you couldn't see past the Strider Shades.

BRO P.O.V

Oh fuck she's staring at me . Don't drop the kids bro , don't fucking drop the kids.  
I whizzed them around , whilst they pretended to be airplanes. She looked cute as fuck leant against the door way in my hoodie , and I was glad she'd forgotten to give it back. I put the kids down , and they dragged me away , so they could play castles . I was cool with playing the princess, I mean I was sugoi as fuck. But it surprised me a little that she was still watching. Not that I minded being in the angels presence. After a while , little violet complained of thirst , and Dave took charge by suggesting snack time. I liked that trait about Lil man. Her voice was so heavenly and soft , it sent shivers down my spine when she offered to make food. I blushed slightly when I thought about what that voice would sound like calling my name over and over as I fucked her-  
 ** _Woah Bro , fucking derail that train before you go to boner town._**

I moved to get the Sippy cups , and pleasantly pushed myself against her a little as I grabbed them. When I moved away , I heard her sigh , and I wondered if I had gone too far. She didn't say anything about it , so I was glad that I hadn't been sent to friendzone city yet . Her beautiful (e/c) orbs flicked to the clock and I stiffened. She couldn't go yet , she wasn't allowed.

" I think I better take Violet home for her nap." She said , and I shook my head  
" the little lady can stay here for her nap . Maybe for the full night." I suggested , and I smiled gently. Violet sometimes referred to it as "The smoulder." In conversations to the lil man.

She agreed , and I felt my heart lurch in my chest . I grinned , and the kids cheered , and ran off , dragging little Cal with them.

"Poor cal." We both said at the same time , and I stared at her .

YOUR P.O.V

You tensed as he approached you , and you had the strange urge to hide deep within the folds of the hoodie you were wearing.  
 _"Im so fuckin' sorry."_ He murmured and you frowned as a raging blush appeared onto your face.  
"What? Why-Mph~!" You squeaked as his lips crashed against yours , and with little struggle , you began to kiss back gently , melting into his touch around your waist. He smiled against your lips , and gently backed you up , and picked you up , sitting you down on the side . You wrapped your legs around his waist , and you purred gently in his mouth , and you licked his lower lip , to which he responded by biting it gently . You gave a soft moan , and he quickly brought his face away from yours – which had turned a bright red .

 _"You fuckin like that shit ?"_ He purred in your ear , and you gave a shaky nod .  
" A-and … I ..uhm …. I have a …" you whispered the words "daddy kink" quietly , and a wide split grin flashed onto his face .

 ** _"oh really , princess?~"_**


End file.
